MEMS devices comprise a relatively new technology that combines semiconductors with very small mechanical devices. MEMS devices are micro-machined sensors, actuators, and other structures that are formed by the addition, subtraction, modification, and patterning of materials using techniques originally developed for the integrated circuit industry. MEMS devices are used in a variety of applications, such as in sensors for motion controllers, inkjet printers, airbags, microphones, and gyroscopes, as examples. The applications that MEMS devices are used in continue to expand and now also include applications such as mobile phones, automobiles, global positioning systems (GPS), video games, consumer electronics, automotive safety, and medical technology, as examples.
Manufacturing MEMS devices is challenging in many aspects. Fabricating small moving parts of MEMS devices with lithography processes used in semiconductor technology has limitations in some applications.
Some MEMS devices are fabricated on silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrates. However, SOI substrates are more expensive than bulk substrates; thus, lower cost MEMS devices would be achievable if MEMS devices were to be manufactured on bulk substrates.
Thus, what are needed in the art are improved substrates for MEMS devices, methods of manufacture thereof, and more cost-effective MEMS devices and methods of manufacture thereof.